Party of the Gods
by FreezePride
Summary: Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion Summary: Some secrets are best kept to only those present, and deserving


Making a report of one's observations was a fairly common occurrence in The World that Never Was. Doing recon in any particular environment required that the party in question make all others aware of all aspects of the world in question. This was not just a step in the process, it was a _rule_ which was enforced as all other rules were (by pain of getting hit in the face by the Superior's lapdog or being turned forcibly into a dusk).

Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion stood before Saix, running down a laundry list of observations from Olympus which seemed practical to the knowledge of their companions. Vexen's expression was deadpan. His tone was not much different, but this was not unexpected. Everyone knew how Vexen detested being 'sent' on missions, how Lexaeus preferred to work alone and how Zexion was...well, Zexion and he shouldn't be bothered. "The coliseum was gargantuan, but it was remarkably empty. Nothing of note there; same battles being fought, mostly the same winners. Hades has taken a backseat role as far as we can tell, not caring too much to interfere after his recent debacle trying to overthrow Zeus."

"Other than that, there is nothing of import in this land. Hercules would still be a very powerful heartless to create, but regardless we don't seem to be making too much progress with that line of thinking. Perhaps you should consider targeting Megara and then return with a more _cohesive_ plan of action." Zexion finished for his companion, looking overwhelmingly bored, but not enough to omit that remarkably subtle note of sarcasm at Saix's tactical skills, or therefore lack of. Lexaeus nodded in confirmation.

Saix peered up from the written reports to the three arranged before him. "Nothing else you'd like to mention?" He asked after a pause.

Vexen looked at Zexion. Zexion looked at Lexaeus. Lexaeus quirked a brow. They were all thinking of exactly the same thing.

"He's really beautiful, you know." Lexaeus murmured pensively to Hercules as they both leaned against a cumulonimbus styled pillar in Olympus. He swirled the amber nectar around his crystalline glass and looked at the other hero imploringly. "I have no idea what to do. He can't even see the beauty within himself."

"I know, right? Look at Meg. I've got the same problem." Herc nodded back at him, taking a deep swig from his own glass before allowing it to magically refill. He gestured to the curvaceous female before him as she sipped at her drink delicately while bantering with Zexion, who was doing quite the same, leaning invitingly on one hip and casting Lexaeus a glance and a half smile every now and then. The Silent Hero snapped his attention away quickly, seemingly dismayed.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the background, Vexen screeched "EUREKA!" He stepped out from behind the nearest pillars with a tall, elegant woman wearing a helmet in tow, both carrying what looked like a few heavy tablets in one hand and their drinks in the other. "You're absolutely brilliant, Athena. I'm ecstatic to have the aid of your calculations. I must admit-" and he went on, animatedly and bright eyed, whether it be from the drink or the company, he seemed to have finally found a willing (or indulgent) audience.

The nectar of the Gods was forbidden to all mortals. It was common knowledge among the villagers, and they avoided it astutely because of this. They had seen what happens to those that anger the Gods. Frankly, they had even seen what happens to those who are completely loyal to the Gods and still receive some divine revenge (poor Oedipus).

This message hadn't quite reached the basement trio, nor would it ever.

Normally, mere humans (and yes, even Nobodies) would have been thrown from even thinking of approaching the gates of Olympus but Lexaeus had matched Hercules blow for blow in the Hero's tournament that morning and by noon, the entire city had been abuzz about the battle. Zexion had insisted irately that Lexaeus had gone 'easy' on his opponent, not wanting to entirely ruin the chances of gathering any kind of information. Vexen had looked to the massive fighter curiously for some sort of response. Lexaeus had refused to say anything more. Contrary to popular opinion, Hercules had been absolutely delighted by the prospect of having a sparring partner.

So had Zeus, apparently, which was the only reason as to why they currently found themselves in the middle of a 'divine' celebration.

Lexaeus smiled contentedly as he found words so much easier to navigate after a few (or rather, more than ten) glasses of the wine of the Gods. "I think this is beginning to hit me." He admitted inwardly. Somewhere in his periphery, Zexion smiled widely and expectantly.

"Of course it is." Herc quipped, looking pleased. "This stuff effects everyone, no matter their size. How do you think the Gods get sloshed, hm?" He continued with a good natured grin. Somewhere in the background, Vexen giggled madly, spouting something about trying to reproduce the chemical composition of the drink.

Lexaeus took a moment to think on that, an unconscious smile forming on his relaxed features. He was almost certain now, they had found their little temporary escape.

"Nope." Vexen snapped, just a touch too quickly.

"Nothing." Zexion replied smoothly, as though the question were futile to begin with.

"No." Lexaeus finished decisively.

And with that, they turned on heel and left.


End file.
